


would you want me?

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Betty - Freeform, F/F, Songfic, one year gap, pov yelena belova
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: songfic ‘betty’ by Taylor Swift's album 'folklore;songfic 'cardigan' by Taylor Swift's album 'folklore'hope you enjoy this. 😉
Relationships: Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songfic ‘betty’ by Taylor Swift's album 'folklore;

เราพบกันที่โรงเรียน เธอแก่กว่าฉัน 1 ปี มีดีกรีเป็นนักกีฬาโรงเรียน เธอไม่ได้สูงไปกว่าฉัน ตัวเล็กแต่แข็งแรง ยิ้มเก่ง แถมดวงตาสีเขียวมรกตของเธอนั้น ยิ่งมองยิ่งน่าหลงใหล เธอมีคนเข้าหามากมาย ทั้งผู้หญิงและผู้ชาย ฉันก็เป็นหนึ่งในนั้น ใครล่ะจะไปอดใจไหว เพราะรอยยิ้มของเธอนั่นน่ะสดใสยิ่งกว่าใคร 

ให้ตายสิ เธอหันมายิ้มแล้วก็โบกมือให้ฉัน อาการแพนิกของฉันมันเกิดขึ้นอีกแล้ว พระเจ้า ฉันจะทำยังไงดี — ฉันมองซ้ายมองขวาเพราะกลัวเก้อ แต่ก็ไม่ — เธอเดินตรงมาหาฉันที่นั่งอยู่มุมสนาม เธอเป็นนักกีฬา เหมือนฉันจะบอกไปแล้วนะ ส่วนฉันก็เป็นแค่เด็กที่แวะไปเกาะขอบสนามเท่านั้น อันที่จริงฉันเข้าที่นี่ได้ก็เพราะโควตานักกีฬาว่ายน้ำ แต่ดันเกิดปัญหาเกี่ยวกับสุขภาพก็เลยต้องเลิกเล่นกีฬาไป 

"ไง" เธอบอก

"เฮ้ ไง" ฉันยกมือทักทาย ให้ตายสิ ถ้านี่คือนรก ฉันก็คงอยู่ในนรกขุมที่ดีที่สุดแน่ๆ

"เยเลน่าใช่มั้ย" — นั่นชื่อของฉัน เธอรู้ด้วย — เธอถามพร้อมกับรอยยิ้ม ส่วนฉันก็ได้แต่ยิ้มแหยๆ กลับไป ให้ตายเถอะ ป๊อดเอาจริงๆ

"อ่าใช่" ฉันตอบ เธอยื่นมือมาให้จับ ฉันก็จับตามมารยาท 

"ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก" เธอยิ้ม "ขอนั่งด้วยได้มั้ย" เธอถามก่อนจะปีนรั้วเตี้ยๆ ข้ามมานั่งที่ม้านั่งกับฉัน

"เอาสิ" ฉันขยับกระเป๋าเป้มาไว้อีกข้างแทน

"ได้ข่าวว่าเธอเป็นนักกีฬาโรงเรียน" เธอเริ่มบทสนทนา ให้ตายสิ นี่เขารู้กันทั่วโรงเรียนเลยมั้ย

"อ่า 'เคยเป็น' น่าจะเหมาะกว่า" ฉันบอก

"อ้าวเหรอ แล้วทำไมเลิกล่ะ" เธอถามกลับด้วยสีหน้าสงสัย เพราะว่าแทบไม่มีนักกีฬาโรงเรียนคนไหนเลิกเป็นนักกีฬาและซ้อมกีฬากลางคันแบบนี้

"ปัญหาสุขภาพน่ะ เลยต้องเลิกเล่น" ฉันบอก อันที่จริงฉันไม่ค่อยอยากให้ใครรู้เท่าไหร่ มันน่าเสียดายจะตาย

"น่าเสียดาย นึกว่าจะได้เจอกันบ่อยกว่านี้" เธอบ่นรำพึงรำพัน น่าจะเป็นความรู้สึกจริงๆ ของเธอนะ ฉันคิด

"จริงๆ ฉันก็มาสนามบ่อยนะ คิดถึงตอนซ้อมก็เลยแวะมาหลังเลิกเรียนบ่อยๆ" ฉันบอก ตอนนี้เริ่มสบายขึ้นกว่าเดิม ไม่ต้องเกร็งหรือกังวลเท่าไหร่

"งั้นหรอ แล้วเธอชอบกีฬาอะไรเป็นพิเศษล่ะ" เธอถาม

"นอกจากว่ายน้ำ ก็คงฟันดาบล่ะมั้ง" ฉันตอบ

"ดีเลย เดือนหน้าฉันลงแข่งฟันดาบ อย่าลืมมาล่ะเยเลน่า" เธอบอกก่อนจะปีนรั้วแล้ววิ่งกลับไป "เดือนหน้า วันเสาร์แรกของสัปดาห์นะ!" เธอตะโกนไล่หลังพร้อมโบกมือให้ ฉันได้แต่นั่งยิ้ม ส่วนคนอื่นๆ ที่มาเกาะขอบสนามก็ได้แต่มองฉันตาเขียวปั้ด ก่อนฉันจะก้มหยิบเป้ เธอวิ่งกลับมาอีกครั้งพร้อมกับกระดาษใบจิ๋ว

'Call me

Natasha x'

______________

เราไปเที่ยวด้วยกันบ่อย ค้างบ้านบ่อย หรือไม่ก็ไปเที่ยวนอกเมืองด้วยกันในช่วงวันหยุด เธอชอบเปิดเพลงดังๆ กับจูงมือฉันไปเต้นรำในสวนหลังบ้านของเธอ เราโอบกอดกัน เต้นรำท่ามกลางแสงดาว ดูโรแมนติกสุด แต่

"สรุปเธอจะชวนใครไปงานพรอม" เธอถาม

"เธอไงแนต" ฉันตอบขณะนั่งอ่านหนังสืออยู่

"จะไม่โดดระหว่างงานเต้นรำใช่มั้ยเนี่ย" เธอปากระดาษที่ถูกขยุ้มไว้มาใส่ฉัน

"ไม่หรอกน่า ใครจะไปทำเธอลง" ฉันบอก แต่เอาเข้าจริงๆ แล้ว นาตาชารู้ดีว่าฉันเกลียดเวลาที่มีคนเยอะๆ กับการเต้นรำเข้าไส้ และนั่นก็อาจจะทำให้เธอกังวลอยู่ไม่น้อย

______________

"เยเลน่า" เธอเรียกฉัน ... ในขณะที่ฉันกำลังเล่นเกม ... อีกแล้ว

"หื้ม" ฉันขานรับ แม้จะไม่ได้หันไปตามเสียงก็ตาม

"มาช่วยรูดซิปให้หน่อย" เธอบอกพร้อมกับส่งรอยยิ้มมาให้

"อ่า แป๊บนะ" ฉันบอกก่อนจะหันกลับมาหยุดเกมตรงหน้าแล้วหมุนตัวกลับไปรูดซิปให้อีกฝ่าย "เสร็จแล้ว"

"ขอบคุณ" เธอเอ่ย พร้อมกับก้มลงมาจูบหน้าผากของฉัน รู้สึกดีชะมัด

"แล้วเธอไม่ไปแต่งตัวเหรอ" เธอถาม "เดี๋ยวก็ไม่ทันหรอก"

"ทันสิ เหลือแค่ใส่กางเกงกับติดดอกไม้เอง อีกแป๊บนึงก็ทัน" ฉันพูดจบ เธอก็เดินออกจากห้องไป 

___________________

"หายไปไหนมา" เธอถาม อันที่จริงเธอมาหาฉันที่บ้านเพื่อมาถามคำถามนี้กับฉัน

"ไปที่สวนมา" ฉันตอบส่งๆ อันที่จริงฉันยังคงหัวเสียอยู่

"ก็เลยทิ้งฉันไว้ในงานคนเดียวอะนะ" เธอถามกลับ นั่นค่อนข้างหงุดหงิด เพราะสิ่งที่ฉันเห็นคือเธอไม่ได้อยู่คนเดียวสักหน่อย

"ฉันเปล่า แต่ช่างเถอะ แล้ววันนี้มีอะไร" ฉันตัดบท ใช่ ฉันตัดบท มันเหนื่อยที่จะต้องคุยเรื่องนี้ซ้ำไปซ้ำมา

"เปล่า ไม่มีอะไร งั้นฉันกลับก่อนนะ" เธอบอก

"ไม่อยู่ทานข้าวเย็นด้วยกันก่อนเหรอ" ฉันถาม เพราะปกติเธอก็มักจะอยู่ทานข้าวเย็นด้วยกันตลอดเวลาที่แวะมาหาฉัน

"ไม่ล่ะ ไม่ว่าง เธอก็คงไม่ว่างด้วย" เธอพูดแกมหงุดหงิด ฉันก็ไม่รู้ว่าเธอหงุดหงิดอะไร ทั้งๆ ที่ฉันควรจะเป็นคนหงุดหงิดซะมากกว่า

"โอเค"

"บาย" ฉันสัมผัสได้ถึงความหงุดหงิด แต่เธอก็เดินมาจูบหน้าผากฉันเหมือนทุกครั้ง ก่อนเธอจะเดินจากไป

_______________

นาตาชาหายตัวไปตลอดปิดเทอม ที่บ้านก็ไม่อยู่ ฉันแวะไปหามาแล้ว โซเชียลมีเดียก็ไม่อัป ฉันทั้งกังวล ทั้งคิดถึง ให้ตายสิ

กลับมาอีกทีก็คือตอนเปิดเทอม ครั้งแรกที่เจอหน้าเธอ ฉันน่ะอยากจะจูบเธอเลยล่ะ ให้ตายสิ ฉันน่ะโคตรคิดถึงเลยนะ นาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์ คือมนุษย์ที่ฉันคิดถึงที่สุดตลอดเวลาปิดเทอมแบบนี้ ฉันคิดถึงเธอจนแทบบ้า

ฉันรู้ว่าเธอพยายามเลี่ยงที่จะไม่เจอหน้าฉัน ตลอดเวลาที่อยู่โรงเรียน แต่ฉันก็ไม่กล้าที่จะไปหาเธอที่บ้านด้วย อันที่จริงฉันไปมาแล้ว และยืนอยู่หน้าบ้านของเธอเกือบทุกสัปดาห์ พระเจ้า ฉันคิดถึงเธอชะมัด

ฉันรู้ว่าเธอจัดงานปาร์ตี้ที่บ้านคืนนี้ สิ่งแรกที่โผล่เข้ามาในหัวก็คือตัวฉัน เสื้อคาร์ดิแกนสีครีมตัวโปรดของเธอ ดอกไม้ช่อเล็กๆ แบบที่เธอชอบ ยืนอยู่หน้าบ้านของเธอ เธอเปิดประตูออกมารับฉันพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มกว้างแบบที่เธอชอบยิ้มให้กับฉัน แค่ฉันคนเดียว

แต่เมื่อไปยืนอยู่หน้าบ้านแล้ว สิ่งที่ฉันคิดก็คือ

เธอจะยังต้องการฉันอยู่ไหม

เธอจะยังอยากมีฉันอยู่ในชีวิตอยู่ไหม

เธอจะบอกให้ฉันไสหัวไป หรือว่าจะพาฉันไปที่สวน

ถ้าพาไปที่สวน เธอจะยอมฟังและเชื่อสิ่งที่ฉันจะพูดไหม

เธอจะจูบฉันที่ระเบียงต่อหน้าเพื่อนของเธอไหม

ถ้าเธอจูบ นั่นก็คงจะเป็นเหมือนฝันของฉันแน่นอน

ตอนนั้นฉันยังเด็ก แค่สิบเจ็ด ฉันไม่รู้อะไรเลย สิ่งที่ฉันรู้ก็คือฉันคิดถึงเธอ 

...


	2. Peter losing Wendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songfic 'cardigan' by Taylor Swift's album 'folklore'

เราพบกันที่โรงเรียน เขาเด็กกว่าฉัน 1 ปี ตอนนั้นฉันรู้แค่ว่าเขาเป็นเด็กโควตานักกีฬา แต่ก็ต้องหยุดพักรักษาตัวไป ฉันเห็นเขาแวะมาที่สนามกีฬาอยู่บ่อยๆ ฉันเองก็เป็นนักกีฬา ต้องไปซ้อมที่นั่นตลอด เจอเขาอยู่บ่อยครั้ง บ้างก็แวะมานั่งกินขนมอยู่ขอบสนาม บ้างก็มายืนเกาะขอบรั้วดูคนเขาซ้อมกัน ฉันเคยไปถามรุ่นน้องที่น่าจะรุ่นเดียวกับเขาว่าเขาเล่นกีฬาอะไร ก็ไม่เคยได้ข้อสรุป แต่พอฉันเห็นเขาไปนั่งเล่นอยู่ที่สระว่ายน้ำบ่อยๆ ก็พอจะสรุปได้ ทำไมฉันถึงรู้น่ะเหรอ นั่นเป็นเพราะทางไปห้องอาบน้ำมันอยู่ด้านใน โซนเดียวกับสระว่ายน้ำ ก็เลยเห็นเขาอยู่บ่อยๆ

วันนี้ฉันก็เลยตัดสินใจโบกมือให้เขา ให้ตายสิ อาการของเขานี่มันน่ารักชะมัด แต่ถ้าเกิดฉันเดินเข้าไปหาเขา เขาจะทำยังไงกันนะ นั่นไง หันซ้ายหันขวาเหมือนคนร้อนตัวยังไงก็ไม่รู้ ฉันเดินเข้าไปหาเขาที่นั่งอยู่ตรงมุมสนามหลังจากเลิกซ้อมกีฬา อ่า ใช่ ฉันเป็นนักกีฬานี่แหละ นักกีฬาฟันดาบ แต่ก็ต้องบอกว่ามันค่อนข้างจะป๊อปปูลาร์หน่อยๆ ฉันก็ไม่ค่อยเข้าใจเท่าไหร่หรอกนะ

"ไง" ฉันเอ่ยทัก

"เฮ้ ไง" เขายกมือทักทาย พร้อมรอยยิ้มกลัวๆ นี่ฉันทำให้เขากลับรึเปล่านะ

"เยเลน่าใช่มั้ย" ฉันถามเขาไป อันที่จริงฉันก็รู้อยู่ก่อนแล้ว เพราะเหมือนว่าเขาจะเป็นนักกีฬาโควตาด้วยนะ

"อ่าใช่" เขาตอบ ฉันยื่นมือมาให้จับ เขาก็เอื้อมมาจับด้วยเช่นกัน

"ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก" ฉันส่งยิ้มให้เขา "ขอนั่งด้วยได้มั้ย" หลังจากที่ถามจบ ฉันก็ปีนรั้วเตี้ยๆ ข้ามมานั่งที่ม้านั่งข้างๆ เขา

"เอาสิ" เขาขยับกระเป๋าเป้ของตัวเองออกไปจากที่นั่ง

"ได้ข่าวว่าเธอเป็นนักกีฬาโรงเรียน" ฉันถามเขา เพราะนั่นแหละ เขาค่อนข้างจะเป็นคนขี้อายไม่น้อยเลยนะ

"อ่า 'เคยเป็น' น่าจะเหมาะกว่า" เขาตอบ

"อ้าวเหรอ แล้วทำไมเลิกล่ะ" ฉันถามกลับ น่าจะถามพร้อมด้วยสีหน้าสงสัย เขาถึงรีบบอกกลับมา

"ปัญหาสุขภาพน่ะ เลยต้องเลิกเล่น" เขาตอบพร้อมกับเสียงอ่อยๆ

"น่าเสียดาย นึกว่าจะได้เจอกันบ่อยกว่านี้" ฉันยอมรับว่าฉันคิดในใจเสียงดังจนเกินไป เขาน่าจะได้ยินอยู่

"จริงๆ ฉันก็มาสนามบ่อยนะ คิดถึงตอนซ้อมก็เลยแวะมาหลังเลิกเรียนบ่อยๆ " เขาบอก 

"งั้นเหรอ แล้วเธอชอบกีฬาอะไรเป็นพิเศษล่ะ" ฉันถามด้วยสีหน้าตื่นเต้น

"นอกจากว่ายน้ำ ก็คงฟันดาบล่ะมั้ง" เขาตอบ ฉันว่ามันเยี่ยมไปเลย

"ดีเลย เดือนหน้าฉันลงแข่งฟันดาบ อย่าลืมมาล่ะเยเลน่า" ฉันบอกก่อนจะปีนรั้วแล้ววิ่งกลับไป "เดือนหน้า วันเสาร์แรกของสัปดาห์นะ! " ฉันตะโกนไล่หลังพร้อมโบกมือให้ ถึงแม้ว่าฉันจะเห็นคนอื่นๆ มองไปที่เยเลน่าด้วยสายตาอาฆาตก็ตาม แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น ฉันก็ส่งกระดาษใบจิ๋วพร้อมกับเบอร์โทรศัพท์ของฉันให้กับเขาไป

______________

ฉันคิดว่าช่วงนี้เราไปเที่ยวด้วยกันบ่อยขึ้น ค้างบ้านอีกฝ่ายด้วยกันบ่อยๆ หรือไม่ก็ไปเที่ยวนอกเมืองด้วยกันในช่วงวันหยุด ฉันชอบเปิดเพลงดังๆ กับจูงมือเขาไปเต้นรำในสวนหลังบ้านของอีกฝ่าย เราเต้นรำท่ามกลางแสงดาว ดูโรแมนติกสุด แต่

"สรุปเธอจะชวนใครไปงานพรอม" ฉันถาม

"เธอไงแนต" เขาตอบโดยไม่เงยหัวขึ้นมาจากการอ่านหนังสือ

"จะไม่โดดระหว่างงานเต้นรำใช่มั้ยเนี่ย" ฉันปากระดาษที่ขยำหลวมๆ ไปใส่เขา

"ไม่หรอกน่า ใครจะไปทำเธอลง" เขาตอบ แต่นั่นทำให้ฉันกังวลเอามากๆ เพราะว่าฉันเองก็รู้ว่าเขาเกลียดเวลาที่ต้องเจอกับคนเยอะๆ และเกลียดการเต้นรำเอามากๆ 

______________

"เยเลน่า" ฉันเรียกเขาระหว่างที่เขาเล่นเกม ในวันงานพรอมที่เขาควรจะเตรียมตัวได้แล้ว

"หื้ม" เขาขานรับ แต่ไม่หันกลับมา

"มาช่วยรูดซิปให้หน่อย" ฉันขอร้องให้เขามาช่วยรูดซิปให้เพราะรูดเองไม่ถึง

"อ่า แป๊บนะ" เขาบอกก่อนจะหันไปเล่นเกม เอ๊ะ น่าจะหยุดเกมแล้วมารูดซิปให้กับฉัน "เสร็จแล้ว"

"ขอบคุณ" ฉันบอกพร้อมกับจูบหน้าผากอีกฝ่าย

"แล้วเธอไม่ไปแต่งตัวเหรอ" ฉันถาม "เดี๋ยวก็ไม่ทันหรอก"

"ทันสิ เหลือแค่ใส่กางเกงกับติดดอกไม้เอง อีกแป๊บนึงก็ทัน" เขาพูดจบฉันก็เดินออกจากห้องทันที ไม่รู้ว่าจะเป็นเพราะความรู้สึกที่หงุดหงิดหรือเพราะไม่พอใจก็ไม่รู้

___________________

หลังจากวันนั้น ฉันเดินไปที่บ้านของเขาเพื่อถามคำถามกับสิ่งที่เขาทำกับฉัน อันที่จริงเขาควรจะต้องมาขอโทษฉันด้วยซ้ำที่ทิ้งฉันเอาไว้ในงานพรอมลำพัง และผิดคำพูดในสิ่งที่เขาสัญญาเอาไว้ นั่นเอาจะดูงี่เง่า แต่ถ้าเกิดเขาไม่สัญญาเอาไว้ ก็คงจะไม่เกิดเหตุการณ์แบบนี้แน่ๆ

"หายไปไหนมา" ฉันถามเขาพร้อมน้ำเสียงที่ปนความโกรธ

"ไปที่สวนมา" เขาตอบส่งๆ ตามแบบฉบับของเขา ที่ไม่คิดว่านั่นเป็นสิ่งที่ผิด

"ก็เลยทิ้งฉันไว้ในงานคนเดียวอะนะ" ฉันถามกลับ นั่นค่อนข้างหงุดหงิดสำหรับคำตอบที่ฉันได้รับ

"ฉันเปล่า แต่ช่างเถอะ แล้ววันนี้มีอะไร" เขาตัดบท...อีกแล้ว

"เปล่า ไม่มีอะไร งั้นฉันกลับก่อนนะ" ด้วยการตัดบทของเขา ฉันเลยขอตัวกลับทันที

"ไม่อยู่ทานข้าวเย็นด้วยกันก่อนเหรอ" เขาถามด้วยน้ำเสียงปกติ

"ไม่ล่ะ ไม่ว่าง เธอก็คงไม่ว่างด้วย" ฉันหงุดหงิดเอามากๆ กับสิ่งที่เขาทำ 

"โอเค"

"บาย" ถึงแม้ว่าฉันจะหงุดหงิด แต่ก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าการจูบหน้าผากอีกฝ่ายก่อนกลับนั้นกลายเป็นสิ่งที่ฉันทำเป็นประจำ 

_______________

ฉันหายตัวไปตลอดปิดเทอม ย้ายไปอยู่กับญาติที่เมืองอื่น ไม่ได้ทำอะไรเลยนอกจากอ่านหนังสือและกิจกรรมกลางแจ้ง กลับถึงบ้านก็หมดแรง นอนหลับสนิทด้วยความเหนื่อยทุกคืน แต่นั่นเป็นช่วงเวลาที่ฉันมีความสุขเอามากๆ และทำให้ฉันเลิกคิดถึงเขาไปได้ด้วย

ฉันกลับมาอีกครั้งตอนเปิดเทอม ฉันเห็นเขา แต่สิ่งที่ฉันทำก็คือการเลี่ยงที่จะพบกับเขา ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่คิดถึง แต่ด้วยอะไรหลายๆ อย่าง นั่นทำให้ฉันรู้สึกว่าฉันกับเขา เราไปด้วยกันไม่ได้อีกต่อไปแล้ว เขาไม่ได้ทำให้ฉันรู้สึกตื่นเต้นหรืออยากที่จะพบหน้าตลอดเวลา เขาไม่ได้ทำให้ฉันรู้สึกสบายใจและพูดคุยด้วยตลอดเวลาเหมือนเมื่อก่อน

และฉันก็หวังว่าเขาจะไม่ไปหาฉันที่บ้าน ในคืนปาร์ตี้คืนนี้

ฉันจัดงานปาร์ตี้ และฉันหาคาร์ดิแกนสีครีมไม่เจอ เสื้อตัวโปรดของฉันที่ตอนนี้ฉันคิดว่าน่าจะอยู่ที่บ้านเขา แต่ฉันคงจะไม่กลับไปเอาอย่างแน่นอน อย่างน้อยก็ตอนที่เขาอยู่ที่บ้านนั่นแหละ แน่นอนว่าถ้าเขามาหา ฉันก็คงเปิดประตู รับคาร์ดิแกนมา (ถ้าเขาเอามา) แล้วก็คงปิดประตูทันที มันไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรให้ฉันต้องหยุดคุยกับเขา ฉันรู้จักเขาดีพอที่จะรู้ว่าเขาคงพูดขอร้องฉัน พร่ำบอกว่าเขารักฉันมากแค่ไหน และขอให้ฉันยกโทษให้กับการกระทำเด็กๆ ของเขา เขาโตแล้ว และควรที่จะได้เรียนรู้ว่านั่นเป็นสิ่งที่เขาควรจะได้รับจากการกระทำของเขาเอง

...


End file.
